Various drying compositions are known in the prior art. These compositions contain various kinds and various amounts of surfactants and other additives. Specifically, the concentration of surfactants added to chlorocarbon and chlorofluorocarbon solvents, such as, methylene chloride or 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane typically used in amounts of 500 ppm or greater, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,386,181; 4,401,584 and 4,438,026 are known. Such levels of surfactant leave substantial residue on dried parts from the drying solvent and require relatively long rinse times. Moreover, the inclusion in the drying composition of such relatively large amounts of surfactants hinders phase separation in that water becomes more miscible and hence more difficult to remove. It is thus apparent that a need exists for an improved drying composition characterised as an azeotrope which can function at a low additive level and maintain higher solvency power and enhanced wettability.